The Sorceress and the Swordsman
by Chameleon Eyes
Summary: The king, upset by his daughter's lack of interest in music, forces her to go on a quest to gather materials for a legendary harp rumored to have magical properties. When Princess Zelda begins her journey, she meets an energetic outlaw who takes an interest in her. The two venture into the world and fight evil sorceresses, dragons and mermaids as they uncover the harp's secrets.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Sorceress and the Swordsman  
><strong>_

_by Chameleon Eyes_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter One<strong>**

Once upon a time, there lived a widowed king and his young daughter. The man was in love with music, the very music his wife played many years ago, and he strummed the instruments of the harp for long hours, creating beautiful compositions with a fierce passion. His daughter watched on with disinterested eyes, never once recommending alterations. This displeased the old man as he saw the talent his wife possessed in his daughter, and he desperately wanted her to flourish in her mother's footsteps. She neglected the lessons he offered her and read thousands of books, focusing her attention on the wonders of the universe. Tired, the king finally allowed her to do what she pleased. And so she lounged in her plush rooms, learning to cast spells, inventing new potions and magic. She never learned an instrument.

On a midsummer's night, the king received a special message. It was from the craftsman of Hyrule, requesting a beautiful harp to be crafted out of the rarest materials as a gift to the princess. He wanted an explorer to venture in the most dangerous places to harvest the ingredients. The harp was to be played at the royal banquet by the princess herself, and the rare materials were rumoured to have magical properties. As the royal messenger read aloud the parchment, the king's eyes lit up with unlimited possibilities. He thought this opportunity was a wonderful way for his daughter to finally learn the beauty of music.

Once the messenger left, the king quickly called upon his daughter with eagerness.

"Zelda, my sweet princess, I have a quest for you," he said.

"What is it, father?" she asked curiously, looking up from her spell-book.

"My daughter," he said, "I wish for you to do a task for me."

The daughter's face filled with caution, "Like what?" she replied, already not wanting to do this task he had laid out for her.

"I want you to find an adventurer," he simply said, giving her a list. "You will know where to find him."

And, without any warning, her father handed her a cloak, a map, instructions, and food in a wicker basket before shoving her out the door.

Zelda did not question her father's motives. Instead, for once, she did what she was asked and followed the map's route. The route led to an abandoned tavern in Castle Town, where rough rogues gathered, gambled and drunk to merriment. Frightened at who would be at such a horrific place, she covered the cloak's hood to hide her gentle countenance. Whatever this task her father gave her was a dangerous one indeed, and being the cautious person she was, she decided to go about her mission incognito. As she neared the unkempt tavern's entrance, a mysterious man in a silk green hat stopped her.

"Halt, my fair lady," he said casually. He had remarkable manners for one who hung around lowly places, she thought. "You mustn't go in there. It is full of beggars, thieves, harlots, and murderers. Is it really a place for a woman as kindly as you to venture in?"

She glared at his piercing blue eyes. "Do not question me, fool. I have men to speak to, and you are not one of them."

At first glance, the man was not the explorer her father requested. He was tall, she would give him that, but his fine tattered silks affirmed that he was no man of honour, that he stole the clothes he wore on his back and perhaps the gold coin he held in his purse.

"Once a man catches sight of your face, there is no telling what he will do to you," he smiled. "Allow me to assist you. This is no place for a woman of nobility."

She shoved him aside, ignoring his astounding insightfulness, and entered the warm glow of the doorway.

Music, laughter, shouts and joy filled the air. Men hugged each other and sang on the tavern tops, women in tight corsets and revealing skirts grouped together and offered their promiscuous services to any man who glanced their way. A bard was on the stage staggering and snickering as he attempted to sing a love song in his drunken state. He crashed to the floor and landed head first into a bucket of mop water. The girls nearby giggled wildly.

Suddenly a large hand was on her shoulder and sour breath behind her neck. She froze.

"Hello, darlin'. And wha' may you be lookin' for tonigh'?"

She whipped around to stare at a toothy grin.

"A pre'ee face, too. Yer a real winner, darlin'," he smiled. Like a shark, he had many crooked teeth, jagged as a razor's edge. She gagged at his breath.

Attempting to sound polite, she returned a cold smile. "Good evening. Are there any explorers here?"

He laughed and she cringed. "This is where the hoodlums hang out. Go to the cas'le an' find yerself a knight."

"But a knight cannot accomplish what I have for him."

"Oh?" He crooned. "And might that be a warm bed for the lad?"

Her face twisted in disgust. "No. Now please, get out of my way."

"If you insist."

As she walked passed, his eyes were still on her, and she could feel them on her back as she weaved her way through the tavern. She looked directly in front of her, her back straight and her head high. With all her might, she attempted to restrain her shuddering. She could feel all their eyes on her now. Did they know who she was?

Suddenly hands were on her back, the nails digging in as they dragged down her spine. She willed herself not to scream, willed her tears to stay back, and turned around to confront her intruder.

What she found was nobody. Only the crowd was behind her, slowly gathering as they watched their newfound entertainment for the night. They laughed at the confusion written on her face. Her palms folded into fists, and she gulped.

"Show yourself!" she shouted.

"What a fine cloak you have there," a woman cackled, her voice dispersing into the air. Then it came loud and clear in a whisper, growing coarser. "It is fine material, indeed."

There! She turned to her right, only to find nothing again.

_Swish. _A draft lingered beneath her skirts. She looked down, stunned to see her cloak's hem floating in the air to reveal her skirts. The royal crest was branded onto her dress, and she suddenly felt very frightened.

_"__Witch," _she breathed, barely audible.

"It's the princess!"

"The princess."

"_The princess..."_

Blushing, she fought against her raised cloak, ushering it down with all her strength. No matter what she tried, it refused to budge.

The murmurs rose to shouts in a split second. Among them, she heard treacherous plots to kidnap her and hold her hostage against the kingdom. They neared her, smiling viciously like rabid dogs.

"Stay back!" she screamed, all the while trying to push her cloak down.

The woman cackled again. "Stay back!" she mocked. Another brush of wind flew into her, throwing down her hood.

She felt naked as her golden crown was revealed to the crowd, who stopped their advancement to watch the witch's amusement.

"Stop this at once, witch!" she cried, struggling to pull her hood up.

"I do love this cloak very much." Hands were on her again. She turned to see the witch, but before she could catch a glimpse, a gust of wind blew the cloak into her face, blinding her. "I think I shall take it for myself," the witch continued.

Zelda was free from her fabric imprisonment. As soon as it was off her, she felt out of place in her vibrant dress, and stood out like a peacock among the bleak background of dirt and grime.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," a familiar voice said. "Such a useless disguise beneath."

Everyone simultaneously turned to look at the stranger who spoke. In the yellow candlelight, his hat cast shadows beneath, hiding his eyes and illuminating a sly smirk. She immediately recognized the green hat, and she glowered at his presence. Was he following her? The witch, curious, withheld further torment. The rest watched him as he walked lazily towards her. He ignored their stares, and when he arrived before her, he bowed. It was as low, deep and graceful as the movement of a lion. But it was exaggerated and playful, as he interrupted his poise with a sudden leap onto his feet.

To her surprise, he pulled out a rapier and flashed it about, the light glaring menacingly from its blade.

"Let's play a game," he bellowed. "The rules are, whoever manages to get to the princess will either get the prize or face death."

"I can handle myself," she muttered.

He whispered behind, "Do you really think that you can fight all these men?"

She peeked around the stranger's shoulders and saw a very angry crowd in front of them.

"No," she answered quietly.

"Then stand back, princess, and I will handle this."

"It is your death wish," she spitefully replied.

An eruption of chaos followed, and the witch was nowhere to be seen as the crowd of men rushed towards them, drawing their own weapons. Meanwhile, the women screamed and ran out of the tavern, while the bard who sung moments before was soundly asleep in a puddle of water, a mop bucket on the top of his head.

The stranger swung out an arm in front of her, denying her access to the exit.

"Allow me to leave!" she shouted in the midst of the chaos.

All she got was a smirk as he simultaneously held her back and fought against the men who threw fists, hammers, mallets, and swords his way. One by one, they dropped like flies as he quickly dodged and counter-attacked with swift stabs to the chest.

Soon, a gigantic man appeared holding two large mallets. Seeing this as an opportunity to escape, she attempted to evade the arm restraining her. It swiftly blocked her path. She tried ducking beneath it. It followed her and rammed her in the face.

"Apologies!" he called back. "The eyes at the back of my head are failing me."

She threw him a nasty sneer.

"I saw that!" With one final jab, the giant was laid to rest as he fell to the floor.

Next, a group of three men charged at him. He evaded their quick attacks and nonchalantly poked them one by one with the pointy end of his rapier.

"How boring," he yawned.

Five skilled swordsmen approached. "Hand us the princess,"

"Nah. I rather like her myself," he winked to her, and she couldn't help but blush and quickly look away.

"You're gonna get it, pretty boy!"

All five swords flashed to them, and she closed her eyes, certain they were going to die. When she opened them, she was shaking and found herself atop of a counter, the stranger mercilessly cutting down men below her. They marched up to him with zest, and in the next second after, fell to the ground, lifeless and bleeding.

More advanced as she speculated the fights. It was amazing how easily he moved, how he had the intuition to foresee his opponent's weaknesses and their planned attacks, how he bobbed and weaved, countered and won.

As he defended against ten men, someone grabbed her ankle.

"Let go!" she screamed, kicking and thrashing about.

The dirty man attempted to pull her down. While the stranger finished with the man he was fighting with, he quickly spun around and threw a dagger. It tore through her skirt and hit the man's hand. He yowled in pain as she staggered back. Another dagger cut through the air and directly landed between his eyes. She almost slipped off the counter from spilled mead, but caught her footing and resumed her place behind the stranger.

"Down you go," he grabbed her waist and carried her down with one arm, all the while defending offenses from a man with a goatee and an eye patch.

He returned his full attention to the goateed man, and successfully disarmed him in the quick flick of his wrist. Defenseless, the man held his hands up in surrender. The stranger didn't bother with him, and kicked the dropped weapon to Zelda while blocking a heavy blow.

"Will you join me in this dance?" he asked as his rapier swirled in a semi-circle, effectively slicing the crowd that had formed in front of them.

She picked it up with shaky hands, studying the sleek and crude blade. "If you insist,"

"If anyone comes near, poke them with the pointy end," he grinned.

"I've learned that already."

"Quick learner?"

"Yes."

"Then watch this!"

He abandoned her side and ran to the centre of the room. With robust, he shouted, "Come and get me!" Angry at their loss to this measly boy, the men did as he commanded and surged forward. He was a swirl of green as he spun around. He effectively dodged and blocked when he needed it, cheated with kicks to the shins and stomps to the feet, and accurately hit when the opportunity prevailed. Using his environment to his advantage, he hopped lightly onto chairs and tables, gaining the high ground as he surprised his opponents with easy access to injuries to the throat and face. Running to the perimeter of the room, he began kicking pots to stun the many men surrounding him. They shattered on contact and created minor wounds that were as sharp in pain as a paper-cut. With one final swoop, he bounced off the wall in a ostentatious backflip, gliding over the last opponent. He stared up in awe before his head was decapitated. It rolled on the floor with that same expression, until it stilled near the sleeping bard. When the stranger was finished, not a scratch was on him.

"The best offense is the best defense," he said after the only live men in the tavern were him and the bard.

She stepped over a corpse. The room had transformed from a filthy tavern to a room full of blood and corpses, broken glass and pottery, and overturned chairs and tables. She was speechless as she wandered to him.

"Forgive me," she said. He looked confused as she said this. She was as confused as he was, and questioned why she was apologizing to him. And in a sudden realization, she understood why. What horrible first impressions he must have on her! "I underestimated you. And I believe I have found my adventurer."

"Me?" his hands gestured to his chest. "I'm honoured! Although I _am _the only option left."

She was surprised when a small giggle emitted from her.

"So why are you in search of an adventurer?"

"I'm not sure. Let's see the directions my father gave me." She pulled out her basket of assorted goodies, and picked up the two pieces of paper—a map with the instructions.

"A haunted forest, a blue lagoon, and an untouched jewel mine. You are to gather the following materials; a blood red rose, eight strands of mermaid hair, and several jewels and gold."

"What is this all for?" he asked, looking over her shoulder.

"I do not know. My father wouldn't tell me. Perhaps you should find out yourself." She shoved the papers into his hand.

He reopened them and read the fine print.

"It says you are to go with me."

"Oh! I wouldn't. I mean, what skills do I have to offer?"

"You're the princess. In the midst of battle, crochet!"

"I _do _know magic, but if I'm caught, it will be the end of me."

"Wait, you know _magic?!" _

"Yes."

"Well, why didn't you use it before?"

"Magic should only be used in the direst situations."

"_That," _his arms flung out and waved to the mess surrounding them,_ "_was urgent!"

"You had it handled," she smiled. "You told me yourself."

He focused on the map, muttering beneath his breath. "True. I did say that. But use your magic next time, why don't you?"

"I will. And then maybe you won't do those crazy moves."

"Those were for show. And for fun."

She pointed to each circled location. "Do you know where these are?"

"Zora's Domain, Kokiri Woods and Death Mountain? Yeah. Been there before, although I'm not very popular in those places anymore."

"I never would have thought I'd find an explorer in a villain."

"_Villain?" _he gasped. "I'm more of a vigilante than a villain!"

"So you're an outlaw, then?"

"Depends on the location…" he smirked mischievously.

"What is your name? And remove that hat! Perhaps I saw you on wanted posters before."

"I don't think you have. You don't get out of the castle much, I presume."

In her furiousness, she lied. "Incorrect. I _do _get out of the castle."

"It's a bit suspicious that you haven't heard of these locations."

"My tutors are bad at teaching geography," she replied. "And stop evading the question."

She tore off the hat before he could defend himself.

"Aha! I recognize that face," she said proudly. Upon closer inspection, she realized who he was. "Why! You're Sir Link, the outlawed knight from my father's court!"

"Wonderful observation, malady," he bowed perfectly.

"Oh, he'll be furious once he finds out you'll be delivering the materials."

Suddenly, conjured wind blew the chairs, shattered glass and pottery across the floor, followed by that ominous cackling.

"Who is the witch?" Zelda asked.

"That is the Sorceress Veran. An ancient entity. I don't know why she's after you, but she is very powerful and dangerous. I'll stay back if I were you."

"I can handle myself," she repeated, clearing her mind to cast spells.

As he gripped his rapier, preparing for battle, he smiled at her. And she smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p>The whooshing wind nearly knocked her over.<p>

"She's been tormenting me!" Zelda whined as she rolled to the grown, minimizing the damage her body took. She was getting sick of this Veran witch.

"Yeah. Until I saved you," Link yelled, struggling to overcome the loud wind. His feet were planted to the ground, and he fought against the strong breeze. Finally, the wind picked him up like a rag doll and flew him to the wall with a loud _bang. _It died down soon after, giving him time to get back on his feet.

"Oww," he groaned. "I'm okay!"

They were separated now. He was far across the room and she was on the other side.

"We should reveal her now. Her powers have been depleted!" she cried. She knew the harsh wind Veran used to cast on Link temporarily halted further magic use.

"You're the magic user, why don't you do it?" he said, irritated. His joints ached from the fall, and he wasn't in the mood to do anything. But the thought of having a warm mug of mead was enough to get him across the room, back to Zelda. After this was over, they were _definitely _going to get a drink.

He was in awe as he watched her in action. Her eyes were downcast, her head cowed, her lips murmured some words he couldn't comprehend, and her hands were clasped together in a sort of prayer. A golden light emitted from them, casting strange shadows across her face. Her hair had floated all around her during her spellcasting. And when it was done, she snapped out of her trance so quickly, it made Link stagger back in shock.

She looked up with wide eyes, and her hair fell back to her shoulders. Light trailed her hands, cutting through the air as she traced a large circle.

"It's a protective barrier so we won't get knocked down."

Translucent bubbles encased them. Link stuck his hand out. The bubble extended with his arm.

"Link. Cover me while I cast spells!"

He nodded and positioned himself into a fighter's stance – legs in the shape of a triangle, shoulders broad, and a firm grip on his weapon. He was ready.

The wind swept him tumbling upwards, and Zelda shouted, "_Link!" _The wind continued to swirl around him, mocking his uselessness, and he flew in the air in a circular motion. The witch, in a triumphant cackle, finally crashed him down to the ground with a sickening thump.

"Oh! I am _so _not going to be the damsel in distress!" Zelda muttered as she watched the winds blow around her barrier.

"Ugh," he moaned, getting up. "I thought that this thing," his arms pushed the bubble "was supposed to _do _something."

"I may not be as experienced in magic as a Master Sage," she snapped. "And quiet down, will you? This takes a lot of concentration to execute!" With a final fling of her arms, golden ribbons filtered through the air. They shot up and hovered along the ceiling before shooting out and travelling across the tavern. It was mystical – lighting the whole den in a flurry of dancing light.

"There!" she cried, spotting the witch huddled in a corner. She was illuminated and surprisingly pretty for someone as wicked as her. "There she is. The Sorceress Veran!"

"Petty girl," she hissed. "You will never obtain what you want!" And with a snap of her fingers, she vanished into thin air.

Stunned, Zelda stood there, watching where the witch stood seconds before.

"Now _that _was rude," Link remarked.

She turned to him, confused. "Never, in all my years, have I seen that trick before. Very powerful, indeed."

"What I wonder," he continued. "Is what she meant by 'never obtain what you want.' What is it you exactly want, Princess?" He hovered over her, and she blushed.

"It is obvious," she replied. "What I want is the harp."

She took her wicker basket, which sat upright in a pile of rubble, and walked out of the tavern. Link followed behind her, kicking the door behind him. With a slow _creak, _the beamers gave way and collapsed within itself. The two looked behind them just as the roof fell apart and wrecked the remains of the tavern.

"I never liked that place, anyway," Link grinned. "It was always a dump."

.

They had walked in silence for at least an hour, partly because Zelda never saw the market in Castle Town, and so she wandered around aimlessly, touching, seeing and hearing whatever there was. He chuckled as she examined a common fruit, awed by its unique striped pattern and green and yellow colouring.

"I don't see what's so funny," she snapped. "A green and yellow fruit! How astonishing!"

Vibrant colours were everywhere – the crowds dressed in lavish gowns of navy blue and gold, the exploding trees of pink blossoms and green leaves, and the stalls bursting with sweet fragrances and fruit. Distracted by her surroundings, she ventured into each and every stall to see what the crowd was yelling over.

"Uh, Princess, shouldn't we be going on our quest?" Link interrupted.

She ignored him as she entered into the large crowd, and he couldn't catch a glimpse of her pink skirts anywhere. He wandered around, calling her name in vain, but the townsfolk drowned his helpless voice with their own cries.

"This beautiful golden necklace for only a hundred rupees!" a vendor yelled, gathering the attention of onlookers.

They pushed and shoved Link with them into the small stand.

"How much is it?"

"A hundred rupees!"

"I'll take it!"

"No, _I'll _take it. A hundred and ten rupees!"

Shoulders and elbows jabbed into him, and he fought against the crowd, until he knew it was pointless. He may as well sit there and wait for their cries to be over.

"_There _you are!" He turned around, surprised to see the princess smiling widely in a crowd of unfamiliar faces. "Look what I found," she said, revealing a purple lily in her hand. "It's a magical flower told to have healing properties. The old woman at the potion shop gave it to me."

"Nice," he said, irritated that she had wandered around and ignored him. "Now let's get going."

She protested as he grabbed her by the elbow and shoved rather viciously out of the crowd. Bystanders cried in shock; others barely noticed his aggressiveness.

"So where exactly are these 'haunted woods'?" asked Zelda as they walked briskly to the gates.

"It's actually called the Lost Woods," he replied as they went under a bridge. Then he suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her against the wall.

"Wha—?!" his hand covered her mouth.

"Shh."

She followed his gaze to see two soldiers talking. They were positioned right where they wanted to go.

"Right. You're an outlaw," she sighed, pulling his hand away from her mouth. "_Great._ Now how are we going to get out of here?"

"Not so loud!" he shouted. After he said it, his hands clamped over his mouth, and he regretted his outburst.

Right at that moment, a guard turned his head and looked straight at Link. Immediately, he recognized his vivid green hat.

"Nice going, wise guy," she scoffed.

"Hey! You!" the guard shouted.

"Wow. You just let them know we know who they are!" his partner exclaimed.

"Now what?" Zelda whispered.

"We run!" he grabbed her hand.

They went in the exact opposite direction where they intended to go – the market.


End file.
